Ore No Tomodachi
by Raikiriblade
Summary: Killua's pov in the fight versus Rammot, during the days where he had to protect Gon when he couldn't use Nen. Title roughly translates "My friend."


A/N : This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic, and I count this as my first ever fic ever posted because the rest were crap. The first one was badly written and abandoned while I uploaded the KHR fic on my phone, making it have no paragraphing at all.

Ahem, anyways, please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome,as well as flames or water or shit. Just give a reason why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x I did, Killua and Gon have gone through extremely awkward situations and already kissed and Hunter x Hunter would never be on hiatus. Staph, Toshihiro Togashi, Y u no continue?

Summary: Killua's point of view during the fight against Rammot.

* * *

The wind whipped his face as he pumped his legs with energy to run. The forest had become a blur of dark green and brown smeared against the night sky. Killua could still feel the presence of the Chimera Ant trailing him.

Spotting a clearing, he stopped, turning to face the Ant.

He glared at the enemy, and got into a fighting stance. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and his heart beat faster by the second. He had to protect Gon for the thirty days he couldn't use Nen. He doubted that Palm could protect him.

Run.

The image of his brother flashed into his head.

He gasped. Tremors shook down his spine, cold sweat forming at his brow. His instincts screamed in unison with his brother's words, his legs shaking with the trepidation to flee.

Rammot grinned, showing his grotesque teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Yes, yes. That's the face I want to see!"

If you aren't certain you can win, run.

Those black, soulless eyes. His controlling voice resonating in his head.

I have to protect him...I have to...

When you know nothing if your opponent,

...Protect Gon...

...Run away.

Killua slammed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. No, he couldn't run away. He wanted to claw the haunting words Illumi said away, but it was still there. It was like it was burned into his brain, the scars still smouldering, burning, clouding his thoughts.

No matter what!

He let loose a yell, his determination to stay and fight mounting as the battle cry ripped from his throat. He had to protect his friend.

A powerful swipe from the enemy, and he was flying.

The impact was so hard he tasted the familiar copper sensation in his mouth before he the throbbing pain when the fist connected to his jaw. His body skidded on the ground, and pain was screaming at him. Like scorching fire.

Killua could do nothing as fist after fist rained down on him. Fear was gripping his heart, clouding his mind. Telling him that in this flight or fight situation, the former was the best.

The Ant stood over his bruised body, his shadow looming over the small figure. A laugh escaped his throat.

"You piss yourself or something? Well?!"

He felt a foot crash down on him. Pain exploded in his chest.

"Can't even move a muscle? Lose your spine?" The Ant sneered.

The throbbing sent waves of acute pain through his being, his mouth opened, but he couldn't yell in pain. That'd be allowing the Ant to enjoy his misery

Rammot raised his foot high once again, and in one fluid movement, Killua was sent flying, again.

"Gah!"

He couldn't... he can't run... he had to distract the Ant away from Gon. He wanted to protect him. He was everything.

I... I want to become stronger.

Strong enough to defeat the Chimera Ants.

Rammot rained blow after blow, drool dripping from his jagged teeth as he leered.

"Yes...yes!"

Killua shakily raised his arms to support himself, trembling as he sat up.

Rammot slammed him back down.

"Damn! I can't get enough!"

"Ugh!"

Killua rolled away, and finally got to his feet. He kept wary eyes at the smirking Rammot, watching his every move.

Run.

The voice was back.

Hurry.

No.

His scratched palm gripped at his head, his teeth gritting. Get out of my head!

Rammot swung his fist again, sending him back to the forest floor.

Gon.

His spiky black hair that resembled his personality, so daring, so cheerful. His brown eyes, always bright with the optimism he wished he could have. His voice calling out his name. All these belonged to a person that was his friend. His first, best, friend. He didn't want to lose him.

Gon!

I will...

He flew from a punch.

He rolled, and steadied himself on the soil.

...protect you.

Killua looked down, his pale hair shielding his eyes. Gon was his everything.

His voice cracked. "Because...we're friends..."

He felt something warm stream down his face. Tears?

Gon was his light. He brought him out of the darkness. He was special. Now that he was so vulnerable, he had to protect him. He swore it.

Rammot tilted his head in confusion.

"You're my dear friend!

"Stop that... don't look at me like that." Rammot's ears drooped. As if the one-sided fight suddenly lost it's appeal. His prey looked pathetic. Where was the pure fear in his face moments ago?

Run.

Shut up!

His hand clutched his forehead harder. Get out get out!

Run.

I won't listen to you!

RUN...RUN...RUN...

Shut up!

RUN.

His head snapped up. Defiance in his eyes.

"I don't want...to lose him!"

Rammot spread his wings, preparing to swoop in. He didn't like the look on the boy's face.

RUN.

"Gon wa..." Gon is...

"Ore no..." My...

"Taisetsu no...!" Dear...!

"Taisetsu no tomodachi!" My very dear friend!

Rammot flew closer.

With a yell, he stabbed a finger in his forehead. Crimson spurted.

A flash, and Rammot's eye's widened, his hands cutting across empty space. The boy wasn't there.

A laugh rang through the night.

Killua stared at the needle on the palm of his hand, ignoring the drops of blood forming.

"He fooled me good."

Killua turned to face the Ant, and smiled. He slowly pointed to his head.

"Inside my head."

Rammot stared at Killua's tear-streaked face, his legs shaking. No way... how can that boy feel... so powerful. Now, he was the one that was scared? Was it his imagination? The boy looked like a snake, so fierce, so deadly, so terrifying.

"I have a message for the other Ants"

Killua's expression darkened.

"If you come anywhere near us,your lives are over."

Protect Gon.

"Thats bullshit!" Rammot sputtered.

Snap.

In a blink of an eye, Killua had his head clutched in his hand, meters away from its body with a sickening snap.

"Very well. Then don't bother."

A sickening crack. A dark crimson splatter.

I will protect Gon.


End file.
